


Games of Life Peter's P.O.V

by Escape_April



Series: The Games of Life [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming Bites, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Peter is sure all he wants in life to stay unbonded.That all changes once his name is drawn to be a part of the games and comes across alpha Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Games of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868563
Comments: 24
Kudos: 216





	Games of Life Peter's P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a little (long) story.  
> It's very loosely based on The Hunger Games, though no deaths happens. 
> 
> You’re more than welcome to leave kudos and comments !!

“120 years ago the Great War happened. It lasted for more than a decade, 19 years to be exact, resulting in devastations and far too many loses. The war didn’t end until the people of the city, now known as the Capitol, interfered and threw over the former government. The war cost many lives, primarily alphas, which is why there was an overflow of omegas spread all over the country. To best taking care of everyone the 12 biggest cities were made into hotspots, we now know them as districts. By creating the districts, it was easier for the Capitol to help build up our country again and ensure there was access to food and medical help for all. In the beginning the districts didn’t have much to offer, all energy being spend on rebuilding our country. Furthermore because of the overflow of omegas compared to alphas in the districts there was a decrease in childbirths. In the Capitol however there were more alphas than omegas, creating problems for them too. As a solution The Games of Life was created. Every year 2 omegas from each district and 12 alphas from the Capitol, are chosen to be a part of The Games of Life. Now the games are only for the unbonded and fertile, meaning that omegas are in the age 13-19 and not allowed to mate or bond until being part of the games or having turned 20. The alphas too has to be unbonded and in the age 18-40.” Mrs. Steward continues talking as Peter adverts his attention elsewhere, looking out the window. 

Every year since they all turned 13 their teacher had been giving this speech on the last day of the school year. The last day marked the day the names of the omegas for this years games would be drawn. Peter being 17 have already been through 4 games where his name could’ve been drawn but wasn’t. He still had 3 games left he could be chosen for until he was free. He wishes the omegas had the chance to withdraw their names each year, just like the alphas from the Capitol had. There wasn’t anything wrong with the games, really, it just wasn’t what he wanted in life. He wanted to continue studying and move to the Capitol and hopefully one day end up working at Stark Industries. Everyone could leave their district and move to another or the Capitol if they applied for it and got the transfer granted. Though moving to the Capitol was harder, but with the right education and grades it was often granted. Most stayed where they were born because traveling between districts and the Capitol was expensive, therefore moving meant most likely leaving everyone you know behind. But Peter was more than ready to leave everything behind if it meant getting his dream to come true. Besides he knows Aunt May would be more than happy to move with him to the Capitol if it came to it. Being part of the games and potentially bond to an alpha or end up pregnant was not a good way to achieve his goals. Bonded to an alpha he would have to get permission from the alpha, not something that was often given because he would usually be expected to stay home and take care of the home and their pups. Ending up pregnant and with no alpha would put him in a position where being able to study and provide for the pup would be next to impossible, even with Aunt Mays help. Therefore, being drawn and chosen to be a part of the games was not something he was interested in.

Peter sighs as his eyes move back to their teacher and listens “…arena for 1 week where the alphas will hunt and knot any omega they desire. Any alpha who knots an omega has the right to claim one as theirs once the games are over. If you are knotted more than once and more alphas are interested in you, the alpha with the highest points gets the claim. Do you manage to get through the games untouched, which has only been done by 12 omegas throughout history, you will get a prize where you receive a lifetime of supplies, such as food, an all paid home and $20.000 a year. Now this is where the point systems’ importance comes in. If you as an omega are in the spot 13-24 you will have a score of 5, meaning if you get knotted by an alpha, they will get 5 points, further more you can end up knotted by more than one alpha, however just once by each alpha, where they’ll receive points. If you are in the spot 1-12 you can only get knotted by one alpha and once that happens you’re extracted from the games. If you as an omega are in the spot 12-4 you will have a score of 10, meaning if you get knotted by an alpha, they will get 10 points. Are you in the 3rd spot you will have a score of 25, the alpha getting 25 points. Are you in the 2nd spot your score is 50, the alpha getting 50 points. Are you in the 1st spot your score will be 100, meaning the alpha will get 100 points, in extend to that you as the omega will have a say in whether or not you want to bond after the games, should the alpha wish to claim you. Are you the omega in the 1st spot you will be the most hunted one in the games being that the alpha who claims them almost always wins the games.”

Peter let’s out a small puff of air, the classmates closest to him glancing at him briefly. _Now that’s an understatement_ Peter thinks to himself, the games have happened 99 times so far and only 4 times had someone who hadn’t knotted the omega in the 1st spot won. One time an alpha had been lucky to knot 6 in the spots 12-4 and all 24-13 earning him 120 points. Another time an alpha had been lucky to knot the one in the 2nd spot and all 24-13 earning him 110 points. The two other times the alphas had tried the same strategy. What was common in the 4 cases was that the alpha getting the omega in the 1st spot hadn’t been interested in winning the games and therefore only knotting that one omega. Peter realized he had zoned out again and shifted his attention back to their teacher.

“…meaning of the points. It’s all about being in top 3 for the alphas as they will receive prizes. 3rd place wins $250.000 and an all paid home. 2nd place wins 500.000 and an all paid home. 1st place wins $1.000.000, an all paid home and a seat in the Games of Life council for 4 years. Now what is there to gain as an omega is you have a great chance in getting one of the alphas from the games as a mate. If you don’t there’s a great chance that you’re fortunate enough to carry pups and do your duty to ensure that the population doesn’t decrease.” _And now you’re packing in an unfortunate destiny into a ‘doing your duty to society’_ , Peter thinks. Everyone knew that it was extremely hard for someone to find a mate had you already had someone else’s pup. When omegas got pregnant, they would forever carry the scent of the alpha. The scent of someone else would make them less attractive to other alphas. Even if they got bonded to someone else and that alpha’s scent would be the strongest, the other alpha’s scent would still always linger. As for getting a mate it wasn’t always as easy as that. In theory 12 out of 24 could be chosen. Usually the alphas would choose one of the omegas they’ve knotted during the game, unless they were already in love with someone else. Sometimes however the ones in 1st-3rd place, who were always extremely popular with unbonded omegas, would use the opportunity to get around before settling down.

“Now if you could please follow me. It’s time to go to the Town Hall.” Mrs. Steward finishes. Peter stands from his seat and move to leave the classroom like the rest of the class. Sure he hadn’t heard everything their teacher had told them about the games, but it really was the same speech given every year.

As their class arrive at the town square some of the other classes where already there and others still arriving. Peters class was on just the right side of the middle, the classes divided into ages. The youngest to the far left of the town square and the oldest to the far right. It was mandatory to watch highlighted parts of the games, the choosing of omegas was one. If you’re not at the town square it was expected you watched it at home. The town square was usually filled with family members of the omegas that could be chosen. But also other members of the district would turn up at the square to watch.

At the top of the Town Hall was a bell, ringing signaling the start of this year’s Games of Life. Peter looks down and takes a shaky breath, as the movie that’s showed every year starts, he looks up as the voice of their president is heard.

 _“Many years ago, the great war threatened our country. Millions died and suffered a great loss. The numbers of alphas decreased drastically, many fallen in war. The people left had lost just about everything. People all over the country suffered from starvation and no way of receiving medical help. But then the Capitol rose in the face of challenge and helped lift the country back to its former glory. Outside the Capitol 12 districts were formed to get people together. Every district helps the country by having different attributes to offer our country and we now live in harmony with one another. Peace was back and our country started to thrive but unfortunately there was a decline of births in the districts.”_ The screen goes through pictures of first war, deaths and devastation. It then proceeds to show the Capitol and the former great leader that was behind the peace. Fading in to showing the different districts all over the country. _“To ensure our future The Games of Life was created. The games were created to be a celebration of our designations as alphas and omegas. With the intention of creating life it was decided to have 24 Omegas from our 12 districts and 12 alphas from the Capitol, as contestants in the game. It then became a yearly tradition that we are all gathered here today to celebrate.”_ The screen shows bits and pieces from former games and celebratory moments.

It was the same movie and speech every year for as long as Peter can remember. The only changes would be parts from the games from recent years being added every year. Peter’s hands are shaking and he swallows the lump in his throat, hoping and praying he won’t get chosen.

As the video fades it turns to a live feed of the president all the way from the capitol. The camera starts filming where you can see some of the crowd and starts zooming in until all you can see is the president.

“Welcome to The Games of Life! Every 25 years we celebrate the games in different ways than all other years. As we are about to start our 100th game, this year is no different! This year truly will be a celebration to go down in history.” He pauses and nods a little, appearing to be looking at the crowd in front of him. He moves his arm and lifts his hand showing an envelope he then proceeds to open, pulls out a letter and reads out loud “For the 100th celebration of The Games of Life there shall be chosen 4 omegas from each of the 12 districts…” Peter closes his eyes and a small whimper leaves his lips _God! 48 omegas! Now they must draw 4 omegas!_ He thinks, his chances of having his name drawn increasing. The president continues “This year there will be a difference in the points system, the decision on selection of the omegas’ spot in the games will be split 50/50. Where it has always been the council of the Games of Life deciding what spot to give the omegas, this year the public will have a voice. Meaning population in the omega from the public will have a meaning as to how the spots are to be distributed. The split in the point system will, with 48 contestants, be spot 20-48, instead of the known 13-24, with 5 points. Spot 4-19 instead of the known 4-12, with 10 points. Top 3 as we know it however with new points attached to them. 3rd place 100 points. 2nd place 150 points and 1st place 200 points.” The President puts down the letter and look to the crowd again “Let The Games of Life begin!” The camera starts moving back and continues until you can see the crowd in the Capitol, everyone clapping in celebration. The screen then shifts in picture showing live from district 1. They show as 4 omegas are chosen and then the picture shifts and films live from district 2. It happens over and over again until they reach district 9 where Peter lives. The one hosting in district 9 speaks into the microphone.

“And now it’s time for us in district 9 to find the omegas who will represent us.” She speaks a bit too sweetly in the microphone. A person with a big bowl full of paper slips of names walk to stand beside the host. The host moves to grab a slip and then opens it and reads. “Michelle Jones.” For a moment Peter feels relief and then he realizes it was MJ name that had been read out loud. He finds her in the crowd due to movement as she finds her way to the stage. As she reaches the host, they shake hands and MJ stands next to the host, waiting like the rest of them for the next 3 names to be read out loud.

The host grabs another slip, opens it and reads “Annalise Watson.” Annalise was 19 years old and lived in the same neighborhood as Peter, though he didn’t really know her. Another slip and another name “Samantha Campbell” Peter lets out a shaky breath relief that there was now only 1 name left to be drawn.

“Last but not least” the host says and draws the last paper slip from the bowl. She picks one, opens it and read “Peter Parker!” He can hear the people around him gasping or maybe it’s himself? He moves and walks towards the stage in shock. He walks towards the host and shakes her hand before standing next to MJ. “Now give a hand for the 4 omegas representing district 9 as we move on to district 10.” Moments later he and the 3 others are showed off stage and into the Town Hall. As they’re inside the building the host faces them and say “I’m Caroline James and I will be your host during your time in the capitol. We will leave right away so please follow me.” She then turns and they all follow her out on the other side of the building, as they reach a car they all get in and they start driving towards the train station. Peter just sits there looking out the window having no idea how this happened. _Had it been any other year there would never had been a 4 th name to draw! _He feels the panic creeping in and tries his best to will it down. They reaches the train station and before he knows it they’re inside the train already moving towards the capitol. They’re all shown to different rooms in the train. Peter vaguely registers someone telling him this room was to be his bedroom during the train ride, that he is expected to change clothes and arrive in the common area in 30 minutes for lunch.

Peter grabs the first pair of pants and the first shirt not caring what they look like. As he strips of his own clothes, he takes a deep breath and looks to the detached bathroom. _I really could do with a shower to try and calm my nerves_ he thinks. He steps inside the bathroom that is surprisingly small considering this train reeked of the capitol. There was just enough room to for the toilet, a shower and a sink. He looks at the mirror in front of him and takes a deep breath. He looks pale and almost sick. He quickly looks away and enters the shower turning the water on. For several minutes he just stands there letting the water fall on him. He takes a few deep breaths and he thinks to himself he just has to get a spot between 4 and 19 and do his absolute best to get through untouched. That way he won’t be one of the 3 most desirable omegas but also if he does get caught and knotted it would only happen once. He finishes the shower and as he enters the bedroom again, he goes to the dresser to take a pair of boxers and he starts dressing. Just as he throws the shirt over his head there’s a knock on the door.

“It’s time for lunch.” Someone on the other side of the door says. Peter takes a deep breath, opens the door and leaves the room. As he enters the common area he takes a seat next to MJ. Samantha and Annalise seated in front of them. Peter and MJ both share a look and MJ grabs his hand to give him a quick squeeze, he squeezes back and they both let go. They eat in silence except Caroline who talks enough for all of them, who sits at the end of the table. Though her voice wasn’t quite as sickly sweet as it had been on stage, it was still too sweet.

“So the train ride will last a day so you will only have to sleep here for tonight. As for this year’s games I should prepare you all to do your outmost best to be a good example to your districts and do everything in your power to get as good a spot as possible.” She gives each one of them a look before she continues. “Now I’ve been informed that when we all arrive at the capitol you will be taken to your beauty team, each district has one. Tomorrow night you will all be presented to the capitol and all the districts. The next week will be spend training for you to survive in the wilderness of the chosen arena.” Caroline keeps speaking in a slightly too sweet voice which is why Peter immediately hears the shift in her voice. Now speaking in a more common and serious tone she says “More importantly you will receive training in how best to avoid the alphas and I suggest you all listen closely.” Peter looks at Caroline and that’s when he realizes.

“You’re one of the omegas that won!” He says in disbelief earning a smug grin from Caroline “That I am. I will also be one of your trainers in the next couple of days. So will the other 3 omegas who has won still alive and well to be there.” The grin leaves Caroline’s face and she says again in a serious voice “I really do expect the very best behavior from all of you. I have been instructed to make sure you all understand they want no trouble from any of you and if there’s any problems you will receive punishment.”

“Of course Ms. James. I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we all hope to be selected and get the chance to snag an alpha from the Capitol.” Annalise is quick to say. The others don’t look like they quite agree to that statement but no one says anything.

The day went by uneventful and as the day drifted into the night Peter found himself curled up in one of the couches in the common room. MJ was seated next to him all curled up too and they looked at the TV watching some quiz show filmed in the Capitol. The others had been there watching TV all night too but had left just moments ago.

“So what’s your plan?” MJ says after a long time in silence, startling Peter. “What? Uh… What do you mean?” Peter says as he looks at MJ who continues to look at the TV. “I know you don’t want to be here, as little as I want to, if not less.” Peter nods “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He lets out a sigh and continues “My plan is to be too interesting to be put in spot 20-48 but too ordinary to be put in top 3. And then once in the arena keep my head low and get out of there without being knotted once.” Peter who has looked at MJ notices her closing her eyes and nodding before she turns her head to look at him “Would it be okay for me to borrow that plan?” She asks with a small timid smile. Peter grabs her hand and squeezes it “Of course there’s plenty of spots for the both of us.”

They continue to watch the quiz show in silence and once it’s finished, they go to bed. Peter wakes when there’s a knock on his door a voice speaking “Breakfast will be served in 15 minutes and you will abort the train right after. You’re expected to be ready for departure.” Surprised he not only had managed to fall asleep but that he had fallen asleep pretty much right away last night.

The breakfast is eating in silence and when there just moments away from arriving in the Capitol Caroline speaks. “So once we get of the train we’re all taken directly to the tower where you’re going to spend the next week preparing. You will meet with the beauty team right away and get ready for todays event. You’re all going to the ceremonial park, an extension to the tower, where you’ll get the pleasure of meeting this year’s chosen alphas.”

“We’ll meet them?” Annalise asks excitement in her voice.

“Well not meet, meet them. But you’ll see them as they’re chosen and presented by the President.”

They arrive at the Capitol and right away they’re moved to a car to take them to the Games tower. It was a tower build solely for the purpose of the game. Everything that will happen the next week will happen within the tower, or as tonight in the park that was an extension to the tower. They’re led directly to the beauty team who are all waiting for them. 4 people, one for each of the omegas. Someone grasps Peters hand and drags him towards the showers.

“Off with the clothes.” He says not unkindly but Peter freezes. The man looks at him expectantly but when he sees the panic in Peters eyes his eyes soften. “Sorry, I really should learn to introduce myself first. My name is Brad and I’m one of the omegas assigned your beauty team, we’re all omegas here. Now I need you to take off your clothes so we can get you clean and ready.” Peter swallows a lump in his throat and nods “Okay.” He whispers and goes to take off his clothes.

Turned out it was more than just a shower. Everywhere he heard whimpers from the others as any noticeable hair on the body was removed with the help of wax. Brad beamed when he saw Peter naked “God you’re practically hairless already. Wonderful!” He said and proceeded to remove the hair in Peters armpits. When Brad was done with him, he was moved to another room and left to meet the designer for tonight’s outfit.

“Hello Peter my name is Adam. I’m here to help you with an outfit for tonight.” Adam says as he walks into the room with a rag full of clothes. “Now let’s see what will make your eyes pop.”

The entire day goes by with everyone getting ready for tonight and before Peter knew it, he was standing next to the 3 other omegas from district 9. Peter was dressed in a light grey suit with a maroon colored shirt, gold jewelry as accessories. There were 2 horse carriages for each district. Peter and MJ were quick to claim one of them. That way they would at least have each other. 16 carriages go by and then it’s time for district 9 to enter the ceremonial park. A place that they would only see tonight and once this year’s game was over. There’re people to both side cheering and clapping for the omegas. They move further away from the tower and closer to the stage where the president stands. The carriage comes to a stop at the foot of the stage and now they await the last carriages with the rest of the omegas from district 10, 11 and 12.

Once everyone has arrived the president lifts his hand in a show of silence. The crowd stops cheering and moments later there’s complete silence and the President speaks. “Welcome everyone.” He says as he looks at the crowd and then his gaze shifts to the omegas “And welcome to our chosen omegas. It’s a pleasure to see you all.” He moves his gaze back to the crowd “We know who will be our omega contestants and now it’s time for what we have all waited for.” He moves and gestures a hand back “Our chosen alphas.”

A man comes out carrying a big bowl of names and he moves to stand next to the president. He grabs a paper slip and reads out “Our first alpha will be, Henry Smith.”

There’s a movement to the left side of the stage and a man makes his way down to the stage. Only now does Peter realize there’s access to the stage from a sectioned part of the crowd. The man who must be Henry Smith walks on the stage towards the president and shakes his hand and goes to the side to stand slightly behind the President.

The President takes another name “Brian Davis”, another name “Scott Lang.”, “Kyle Adams.”, “Eric McKenzie.”, “Steve Rogers.” Which receives a whispered murmur through the crowd and as Steve steps onto the stage Peter understands why. Steve was a fine piece of alpha, tall with broad shoulders and no doubt all muscles. Peter can’t help the small hum in his thoughts, just grateful he didn’t say it loud for others to hear. Steve shakes hands with the president and takes a stand next to the other chosen alphas. The president continues with the names, the crowd now silent again “Daniel Thompson.”, “William Anderson.”, “Matthew Allen.”, “Marcus West.”. As the president opens the next paper slip a barely audible gasp is heard from him and looks towards the sectioned part of the crowd where all the alphas had been. Peters brows furrow wondering what was happening and looks towards the alphas as the President says “Tony Stark.”

There’s a collective gasp from just about everyone in the crowd and the omegas around Peter. The air full of anticipation. Just like everyone Peters eyes are glued to the group of alphas and he notices Tony right away, wondering how he hadn’t seen him sooner. Tony walked out on stage a charming smile plastered to his lips. He walks up to the President and shakes his hand, he then proceeds to turn towards the crowd and bring a hand to his lips and blows a kiss to the crowd, receiving a loud cheer. He walks back and moves to stand next to Steve Rogers, giving him a handshake too. Peter doesn’t register the last name being called all he can think of is Tony. There was no doubt the man was handsome but the reputation that followed him had Peter worry. Tony was known for several things, the fact that he had many bedpartners was definitely one of the things that was known about him.

“And that ladies and gentlemen are our chosen Alphas for this year’s game.” The carriages starts to move back towards the tower and as they enter Caroline walks up to the carriages holding the omegas from district 9.

“Now that was wonderful, you all did great and you were just beautiful to watch.” She tells the group as they enter the elevator taking them to their floor. As the elevator takes them to their floor Caroline comments on their debut to the games, complimenting Annalise for bonding with the crowd by smiling and waving. Peter doesn’t really listen much as he’s freaking out, the fact that this was actually happening was slowly starting to sink in.

When he woke up the next day he was completely exhausted. They spend the whole day down at the training floor learning everything about building shelter, making a fire and how to hunt and collect food. They were assured that the only dangers they could possibly be encountering would be the cold of the night and if they didn’t make sure to get food and water. Other than that they would be totally safe. Peter of course couldn’t help but think the biggest danger was and always would be the alphas, though he kept that to himself. They were all closely observed by the council of the games, that would have a say in the points given to the omegas. Caroline’s warning about punishment to anyone acting out of line rang loud in his ears.

They day carried on into the evening and then it was time for the alphas’ interviews. Caroline had instructed all of them to be in their floors common room to watch the interviews together. So here they all were, even the beauty team, Brad, Amanda, Danielle, Sasha and Adam, were seated in the couches watching as one alpha after the other gave their interview. The interviews were given in the order the alphas had been chosen. When it was Steve Rogers turn Peter heard a collective sigh from everyone, even MJ fidgeted a little in her seat.

“God he’s just so handsome.” Brad says and Peter hears a murmured agreement from several of the other omegas. “You know I tried to get his attention once.” Amanda says and just about everyone snap their head towards her looking at he and she shrugs “He’s just so pretty.” She says as an explanation “Well… Duh!” Brad exclaims throwing his hands up “We have eyes, we see him. Not what we wanted to know, now spill.” Amanda’s cheeks blush a little “He turned me down unfortunately. He was a real gentleman about it but turned me down none the less.” No one says anything at that as the interview comes to a finish. Peter hadn’t even heard anything Steve had said and doubted the others had heard anything too.

They eventually get to Tony’s interview and as he walks out Brad says “Now that is sex walking on 2 legs.” Adam quick to add “It really is.” With Amanda and Sasha snickering and Sasha saying “you’re not even wrong.” Danielle nodding with a dreamy look on her face.

Peter watches Tony on the screen as everyone else in the room. Tony takes a seat on the couch a charming smile resting on his lips.

“I must say I was very surprised to hear your name being called.” The interviewer starts.

“You and me both.” Tony says.

“To be honest I wouldn’t have thought you of all people would’ve agreed to be a part of the games?” The interviewer says in a questioning tone.

“Well I figured it was an opportunity and everyone knows how I love opportunities.” Tony answers winking to the interviewer.

“Well of course.” The interviewer says with a smile “But it never has been a secret you’ve always withdrawn your name from the games. What changed this year?”

Tony smiles a mischievous smile and says “Well that is for me to know and you to guess, isn’t it?” earning a small laugh from the interviewer “I suppose that is true. You never do make it easy for me. Now do you have a strategy once the games starts?”

“Well I’ll win of course.” Tony answers much to everyone’s delight. The interviewer laughs loudly “Got to love your confidence!” Making Tony do a gesture as if to say ‘I know’.

“Tony Stark everyone!” The interviewer finished off the interview and goes to introduce the last alpha, Natasha Romanoff.

“Have you guys met him?” Samantha asks curiously as Tony’s interview ends.

Danielle first to answer says “I haven’t. But everyone knows about Tony Stark.” Sasha leans forward in her seat “I’ve been to a Stark expo and when he walked out on stage there was this energy in the room. He’s just oozing charm and sex.” Brad adds “Well… He’s Tony Stark.” With a shrug.

“Imagine how well you would be set for the rest of your life if he chose you.” Annalise says with excitement in her voice.

“The chances of him choosing to be with you afterwards are very slim. With his reputation you just know he’s the one you’ve got to look out for.” Caroline says in a slightly warning tone looking at the 4 contestants.

Annalise not quite happy about the answer “But maybe things will be different.”

“Honey with his reputation I wouldn’t count on it.” Amanda says.

“Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe things are different this time around.” Adam says, giving Peter a curious look. “After all he did choose not to withdraw this year.” Adam finishes with a shrug.

Peter lays in bed later that night wondering what the look Adam had been giving him was about but before he could dwell too much on it, he had fallen asleep.

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table eating when Peter joined the next morning. “Ah Good morning Peter. Are you ready for tonight’s interview?” Brad greets him as he takes his seat. “Morning. Uh… not quite?”

“Good thing you have the entire day to prepare for it.” Caroline says as if to comfort him, though it does nothing to do so. She then directs the next she says to everyone at the table “So this year is slightly different. Despite the fact there are twice as many omega contestants this years interview will be longer. The interviews will be a way for the public to get to know you and help them in voting.”

“Which is why you all must be looking stunning tonight!” Danielle exclaims beaming. Caroline quick to add “And be on your absolute best behavior.” Peter knows that was meant to be a fair warning. Tonight would be the best night to stand out both in a good but also a bad way.

The day passed by far too quickly, spend on trying out different outfits for the show and rehearsing answers to what the interviewer might be asking. Before Peter knew it he was backstage trying his very best not to freak out about how at any minute he would have to walk on stage and the spotlight would be on him, however brief it might be. Peter was the last from district 9 to be interviewed and as Samantha leaves the stage he’s sure he’ll pass out.

As his name gets called he somehow manages to get up on the stage and to the couch without tripping over his feet.

“Welcome Peter Parker” The interviewer, Ken, greets him. “Thank you, sir.” Peter says, nerves clear in his voice. Something different from the interviews with the alphas was that there wasn’t an audience at this interview. Caroline had told them there wouldn’t be one because the interviews would take too long, considering there are 48 omegas. Peter now seated in the couch was relieved about the lack of audience.

“Now Peter please tell us a little about yourself. How old are you, what are your interests and your family.” Ken says.

Peter takes as deep a breath as he dares without it being too obvious. “I’m 17 years old. I love rebuilding and repairing old and broken electronics. And I live with my aunt, May.”

“You live with your aunt?” Ken asks.

Peter had been prepared to be asked that, but still hated he had to explain further, he did however also know it could potentially help with sympathy votes “Yes my parents died in a accident when I was 4 years old and I went to live with my aunt and uncle.”

“And what about your uncle now?” Ken presses.

Peter gulps, this was the part he hated the most “He passed away 2 years ago.” He answers in a small voice doing his hardest not to tear up.

Ken’s eyes widen a little and he nods, eyes softening in sympathy “I’m terribly sorry for your losses.” Peter clears his throat a little. “Thank you.”

“Now as for the future, where do you see yourself in 5 years?” Peter takes a second before answering. This was the question he needed to answer carefully. What he wanted to answer was _hopefully unbonded, having a degree and just landed a job at Stark Industries._ What he did answer “Hopefully I’ve found a good alpha who takes good care of me. I hope we already have kids and if my alpha pleases, they’ve allowed for me to continue my studies. Part time of course, because I would want to spend most of my time with our children.”

“I can understand you’re doing well in school? Meaning there’s a good chance to carry that on to any future kids.” Ken follows up.

Peter can feel his cheeks warming up just slightly “I’m doing alright.”

Ken’s brows furrows and gives Peter a slight look of disbelief “As I understand it it’s a lot more than just alright. According to your school, your report cards are full of A’s only. You’re one of the smart ones.” Peter doesn’t get to say anything to that, the interviewer shifts from Peter to the camera and starts closing the interview with Peter saying “And that everyone was our sweet omega Peter Parker from district 9. There is no doubt he is strong having faced sad tragedies in life but still maintained to, not only do well so far, but great, being a straight A’s student. Any alpha landing him as a mate would be lucky.” The interview now finished Peter gets escorted off stage again.

Caroline speaking with the other contestants as Peter leaves the stage, directs her gaze to Peter and says “Peter people are already talking about you.” Peter freezes eyes wide “Wha-wh-what?” She gives him a what is supposed to be a comforting smile and starts walking towards the elevator with him, MJ, Annalise and Samantha all following “There are only 6 male omegas other than you and none of them looked nearly as great as you.” She reaches for Peters shoulder and squeezes him as she said “They’re already pairing you, hoping Tony Stark will be the alpha to get to you.” Peters hands starts shaking “Why?” he asks voice shaking and high pitched. “Well you’re practically wearing his colors and you look great in them. People see it as a sign and they love signs” she says as they enter the elevator. Peter looks at the walls all covered in mirrors and realizes he was in fact wearing the two colors close tied to Tony, red and gold. It was a red suit and a matte gold shirt under the suit jacket.

As they reaches their floor Peter goes straight to the room designated him. He practically tears off the clothes and goes straight to bed not caring if he had ruined any of the clothes. As he lays in bed all he wants to do is cry, though no tears would come. Why did he have to stand out in the crowd? Why had the designer chosen that that was the perfect outfit for him to wear. At some point before he fell asleep the thoughts had changed to, why was Tony Stark chosen of all people? Had he not been chosen no one would’ve thought twice about the clothes he was wearing.

The rest of the week goes by with training for the week in the arena. On the last day of training they got to stay in late, they didn’t have to meet for training until 12 in the afternoon. Tomorrow they would have the day off and the early night would be spend learning every omegas spot in the games, and then the next morning they would arrive at the arena and the games would officially begin. When half the week had passed the omegas were divided into 2 in terms of their position so far. There was the bottom signaling those in the spots 20-48. There was the top signaling the spots 1-19, meaning anyone could be the top 3. Caroline had been ecstatic all 4 from district 9 was in the top. So far so good Peters plan was working for both MJ and him, now they just had to maintain their position but not land in top 3.

They were all sitting at desks facing Caroline and three other omegas, presented to them as Paul Wilson, Lucy Green and Lauren Shepard, all omegas who had managed to get through the games untouched.

“Now it’s important to know how to blend in with the nature. I’m not just talking about not being able to be spotted with the eyes. You have to be able to cover your scent from the alphas too. That will be the most important one to hide, the alphas in the arena highly relies on their ability to scent out the omegas.” Lauren tells everyone and continues “In our everyday life it’s easy to hide because all around us there are other omegas and alphas making it hard to distinct scents unless you’re close to them. Out in the arena there might be miles between you and the closest omega. Therefore you need to rely on the nature to help you.”

Paul shows a picture on a projector to everyone, circles around different parts of the body. He points to the picture and says “The points of the body with circles around are your scent glands. Your omega scent emits from the glands.”

Lucy takes over and says “Dirt can be used as a neutralizer but I recommend you use another smell on top of that too. Dirt has little smell in it, meaning your own scent can easily overpower it, but it works as a good base. Plants are always great but can fade easily without a base of for example dirt. Flowers are the best you won’t even need the base of dirt if you have flowers. However flowers are often rare to be found in the games. So I highly recommend dirt first then any plant you can get your hands on, even fallen leaves are fine.”

Paul takes over again “In order to hide the scent it’s important to rub in the other smells to all scent glands to mask your scent. That means the places you need to rub are at your ankles and wrists, even if you can’t actually see the glands, trust me they’re there. The most important is of course the one that is easily seen, the one on the side of our necks, because that emits most of our scents.”

Caroline steps forwards and says “Now you can also use your scent to lure in alphas if that’s what you want. You don’t have to hide if you don’t want that. However you can also use your scent in a different way. Pick any aera of the arena and over scent it, rub yourself all over the place. When you’ve done that hide your scent using the technique just explained to you and then get the hell away from that spot, quickly. That way you’re luring alphas to that spot in the arena while you can spend time finding a good hiding spot far away. I must warn you however, it’s a strategy that when used often fails because the omega is either too slow too leave, or too quick not masking their scent well enough when they leave, leading the alphas right to their hiding place. When it has been a success it has left the omegas safe for days and in my case safe to get through a whole week untouched.”

Paul finishes their lesson with “If there are trees, they can be great using for hidings, the same if there are caves where the entrance aren’t obvious. Now that was all from us, now you need to meet with your beauty teams and get ready for tonight where you’ll get to meet the alphas.”

Everyone rises and leaves the room going to meet up with their beauty teams. The omegas from district 9 walk together.

“I must say I’m a lot calmer about everything now we have a way to actually survive this.” MJ says most to Peter but the others hears.

“Well the good thing is now we can hide from the alphas we don’t want and attract the ones we do want.” Annalise says nudging Samantha who agrees. MJ looks at Peter and rolls her eyes “So true.” She says out loud, making Peter chuckle slightly.

Today he was wearing a dark red, Adam had called it burgundy, suit and shirt. The suit jacket was decorated with flowers made in impossibly thin gold lines, that where hardly noticeable. The look was accentuated by gold jewelry in the form of a long thin necklace and a bracelet with a chain that attaches to a simple gold ring. Peter had tried to talk Adam out of this outfit but he wouldn’t hear it. Adam said it was all about making Peter look good and this was the outfit that did just that. Peter had however managed to talk Adam into more subtle accessories so the red and golden contrast in colors wasn’t as obvious as last time.

Peter entered the ballroom accompanied by MJ, Annalise, Samantha and Caroline. Caroline quick to part with them to talk to someone. Several moments tick by with MJ, Samantha and Annalise just standing there taking it all in. Almost all the omegas from the districts were there already, some of the alphas there too.

“I’m so excited to see Steve Rogers.” Peter can hear Annalise say as MJ links her arm with his dragging him towards the bar. “God I’m so tired of these people.” MJ whispers to Peter who can’t suppress his smile and a small chuckle leaving his lips. “Two cokes please.” Peter says to the bartender who nods. A collective murmur passes through the crowd and both MJ and Peter turn to see what’s happening. Right away it’s clear that the reaction was due to Tony Starks arrival at the party. Peter quickly turns facing the bar as the bartender places to cokes.

“Thought you would be excited to see him up close.” MJ says, Peter noticing the smirk on her lips as his eyes dart to her. “Why would I be that?”

“I know you have a crush on him.” She says with a smirk. Peters brows furrow “I don’t have a crush on him.” When she looks at him with a slightly bored ‘yeah right’ look he adds “I mean I might’ve had one a few years ago, but not now.” Her eyebrows lifts as she looks down his body, inspecting the clothes he was wearing. Peter can feel his cheeks heat up “You know I didn’t have a say in that.” Smirking she says “I know, but I’m don’t hear you complain about either.” Making Peter shake his head at her, taking a sip from his glass. Peter turns his face to face MJ and opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t get further because MJ’s eyes are widen in shock and she takes a step back to leave. Peter about to asks her what’s wrong is stopped by the voice slightly to the left behind him.

“Mr. Parker.” A voice far too recognizable greets him. Peter swallows the lump in his throat as he turns around facing the person addressing him. “M-Mr. Stark.” The first thing Peter thinks is how incredibly handsome Tony looks in the dark navy-blue suit. The second thing he notices is the amused glint in his eyes, obviously noticing Peter checking him out. Peter feels his cheeks starting to heat up.

“A pleasure to meet you. You look…” Tony says and Peter can feel Tony’s eyes drifting down his body slowly before meeting his eyes again. Eyes dark and, the only way to explain it Peter could come up with, predatory. “beautiful.”

Peters heartbeat quickens and he knows his cheeks must be bright red. Before Peter gets to say anything Tony adds, “I must say it’s rare to see such beauty.”

“Th-thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter stutters flustered by the alpha in front of him. Tony grins eyes softened “Please call me Tony.” Peter nods, he’s sure his cheeks are flushed a flaming red color “Right. Tony.” Peter has no idea what to say to the man in front of him.

“You know I’ve thought quite a bit about your interview.” Tony says earning a confused look from Peter “I’m sure when you’re such a smart omega, some would say genius, you don’t actually see yourself all wrapped up in family life studying only part time, if you’re allowed that is.” He says giving Peter a mischievous smile, he obviously saw right through Peters lies. Peter doesn’t know what to say, if he denies he would be lying and Tony would potentially see right through that. If he confesses Tony might let the council know and it could potentially mean Peter would somehow get punished or receive lesser votes earning him a bad spot in the games.

“Why wouldn’t I want that? It’s what most omegas want.” Peter says instead of actually answering.

Tony chuckles “You really are smart. Asking a question instead of giving an answer, good choice.” Tony looks away from Peter and around the room and says “You know, I’ve never been interested in participating in the games before.” Peter gulps and asks in a small voice “What changed?”

Tony’s head snap back to Peter and the amused glint is back in his eyes, with a slight possessive feel to it. He leans a bit closer to Peter and says in a low deep voice, meant for only Peter to hear “I saw something beautiful and I never have been good at denying myself beauty.” Peters breath hitches as he realizes he’s feeling a burning sensation deep in his belly. The two being close enough that Peter can start singling out Tony’s scent from everyone else’s and it was mouthwatering. He smelled of newly ground coffee beans, vanilla, fresh air right after the first rain in a drought, there was also a warmth to the smell almost chocolaty and a very faint scent of motor oil. Peters eyes widen, at the implication of Tony’s words, and to his own surprise he hears himself say “Well I hope you’re ready to fight then.” Peter had meant it as a ‘I won’t go down without a fight’, though he wasn’t sure that’s how Tony understood it.

Tony barks out a surprised and wonderful laugh for a second, he looks at Peter with soften eyes and a hand moves to touch Peters cheek. The burning sensation in Peters belly spreads and to his horror he feels himself starting to slick the moment Tony’s hand touches his skin. For a second Peters thoughts go to him submitting to the alpha letting him take him apart right then and there. It’s clear Tony notices too, his eyes darkening, nostrils flaring taking in the small change in Peters scent, his tongue darting out wetting his lips. Tony moves his hand from Peters cheek, clears his throat and says in a rough voice “don’t worry I’ll fight every single alpha in this room if that’s what it takes, my sweet omega.” Tony takes a step back and gives Peter a court nod as if to say goodbye, what he says instead “I always fight for what is mine.” And then he leaves Peter to himself.

Peter takes a deep shaky breath and notices the traces of arousal in the lingering scent from Tony. Peter quickly leaves the bar and makes a beeline to the toilets. He closes and locks the door and moves to the sink, turns on the water, fills his hands and throws some water in his heated face. He looks at himself in the mirror as Tony’s last words sink in _“I always fight for what is mine.”._ If going by his words he already considered Peter his. Did that mean he wanted to be the first to claim him during the games? Or did he imply he wanted more? Peter shakes his head, of course Tony Stark of all people didn’t want more. It was all about the games for him. _This_ was just a game to him, he liked the hunt. Peters eyes meet his own in the mirror, he nods and thinks to himself, _I have to stay far away from Tony by all means_.

Peter left the toilet and saw MJ at the bar and went straight to her. “I cannot believe that just happened” she said when he stood next to her. “I know!” Peter whisper shouts. “Well at least now you know he wants you as much as you want him.” MJ says with a shrug of her shoulders earning a death glare from Peter. “That is _so_ not the case. I’m going to stay as far away from him as possible.” MJ had turned to face the crowd of people instead of the bar “not sure he would be happy about that.” She says and nods to the crowd. Peter turns and follows her gaze and see Tony standing with two other alphas but his eyes and attention locked on Peter. A few moments after their eyes meet Tony’s gaze turns possessive.

“Good evening Ms. Jones, Mr. Parker.” A voice greets MJ and him. Peters gaze move from Tony to the person greeting them. It was none other than Steve Rogers. Peter can’t keep the surprised look from showing as MJ is quick to greet back “Good evening Mr. Rogers.” Peter clears his throat “’Evening Mr. Rogers.”

They get a nod and smile from Steve who then signals for the bartender and says “A beer, thank you” and adverts his attention back to the 2 omegas. “Are you enjoying this evening?”

“Very much so.” MJ is quick to answer and gives Peter a small smirk and widens her eyes just the slightest bit only for Peter to notice. She pulls up her left shoulder just the tiniest bit and Peter follows the signal back to Tony, however he was no longer standing where he had stood just moments ago. “Must say this really is just the most beautiful place I’ve ever been to.” MJ says to Steve gesturing to the grand ballroom they were in. A small chuckle leaves Steve “It really is a beautiful place” and looks around the room for just a second before his eyes settle on Peter “And what about you Mr. Parker, are you enjoying yourself?” Peter opens his mouth to answer just as Tony arrives standing next to Steve.

“Ah Steve! What a pleasure to see you” Tony says offering his hand, Steve quick to grab and shake the hand “Tony! Always a pleasure.” Tony’s eyes land on Peter and there was no doubt about the possessiveness in the gaze. “I see you’ve met these 2 lovely omegas.” Tony says a small strain clear in his voice.

Steve’s eyes narrow just a little and follows Tony’s gaze to Peter before Tony adverts his gaze to the crowd behind Peter and MJ. Steve smirks “Yes, I must say they really are lovely.” And looks at Peter. Peter gulps and wishes he could sink into the ground and disappear. Tony’s mouth twitches but before he has a chance to say anything Steve looks to MJ “I was wondering if I can borrow a moment of your time?”. Tony noticeable relaxes however now it was MJ’s turn to feel nervous. “Of course, sir.” She answers in a gentle tone no one would think much of, unless you knew her, to Peter the nerves were clear in her voice, she never spoke in such a soft tone.

Steve and MJ leave Peter and Tony, Tony makes a gesture to the bartender “Whiskey, two fingers neat.” And the drink arrives right away. “I must say I really hated that.” Tony says as he downs half of his drink.

“How come, sir?” Peter asks before thinking.

Tony looks at Peter one eyebrow raised “I really would hate to fight one I consider a friend, I would if needed, and I consider Steve a close friend of mine.” The warning was clear in his tone, he really would fight everyone in the room for someone he considered his and for now he considered Peter to be his. He takes another gulp of his drink finishing it. Peters eyes land on Tony’s neck and watches as his Adams apple moves. His eyes trail down to the collar of the shirt and traces down to the popped open top button. Standing this close to Tony again he can smell the alphas scent. Peter licks his bottom lip and he can feel arousal bloom low in his stomach. Tony clears his throat Peters eyes snapping up to Tony’s.

“I’m happy to see you’re enjoying yourself.” Tony says amusement clear in his voice. Peters eyes widen and his cheeks flushes a bright red.

Tony’s eyes advert to the side for a second and then lands back on Peter looking determined and all amusement gone from his eyes. “Tell me you don’t want me, and I promise I won’t touch you in the arena.” His eyes searches Peter’s almost in desperation.

Peter opens his mouth to tell him just that, but the words won’t leave his mouth. He realizes he trusts Tony when he says that and the thought of Tony just leaving him alone terrified him a little. Even if this was just a game to Tony, which it most likely was, Peter couldn’t make himself tell Tony to not try and claim him. Afterall if he was to be claimed by anyone in the games why not let it be Tony?

When no answer comes Tony takes a small step closer to Peter, now confident again, a hand landing on Peters cheek caressing his skin with his thumb, “Or are you going to be a good boy and let me claim you in the games?” voice rough.

Peters eyes closes and a small whimper escapes his lips and he starts to slick. A low rumble is heard from deep in Tony’s chest. He hears Tony take a deep breath and then he removes his hand and takes a step back. Peters eyes snap open and despite the obvious effect Tony had on Peter, Peter was not going to just give himself over to the alpha.

“Don’t expect me to just fall to my knees and bare my neck for you. Because it won’t happen.” Peter says with a shaky voice albeit serious.

That earns a devilish smirk from Tony “Of course not. I’d never expect that from you, but I had to try.” Tony takes another step back “you better have listened carefully to your lessons this week, I know _you_ have, but beware I’m coming for you and I’m not your average alpha.” He gives Peter a nod and a smug grin “Enjoy your evening Mr. Parker.” And he turns to leave Peter standing there, warning clear in his head. Tony was right he was no average alpha; he was a genius, and everything Peter had learned the past week he would have to do spot on.

The rest of the evening went by quite uneventful. Tony was always luring in the background ready to step in if needed. However no one really dared after Tony stepping in when Steve had been speaking to him and MJ. It was clear no one dared to come between someone Tony considered his, but how long that would be the case Peter was unsure.

Next morning Peter and MJ ate breakfast with Caroline, Brad, Danielle, Amanda, Sasha and Adam. Annalise and Samantha were still sleeping. They had gotten home quite late, whereas Peter and MJ had left the moment Caroline had said it was acceptable.

“So who did you meet last night?” Sasha asks. Before either Peter or MJ gets the chance to answer Adam says “I know Peter caught our very own Tony Stark’s attention.” Causing Peter to choke on the food in his mouth, coughing.

“I did see that! You spoke twice and not once did his eyes leave you for the entire night!” Brad exclaims excited. “I also saw you both talking to Steve Rogers. You really have caught the attention of two very eligible alphas.”

“Yes Mr. Rogers was very sweet.” MJ says saving Peter from answering.

“Can you just imagine if two omegas get with the two most desirable alphas?” Caroline says “It would be the talk for years. I mean alone the fact that it’s Tony Stark and Steve Rogers is unheard of.” Peter can’t help but notice how they speak as if the alphas are not just interested in them in a manner of the games but also after.

“Now we just need Annalise or Samantha to get Natasha Romanoff and every future omega from district 9 will be highly anticipated.” Danielle says.

“Honestly having an omega bonded to just one of them would do that.” Amanda says with a shrug.

Before they can continue on with their conversation Peter asks “would it be possible to train today too?” Caroline who had been about to say something adverts her attention to Peter “You want to train today? It’s your last day.”

Peter having Tony’s and his conversation, with the warning, clear in his head nods “if it’s possible?”

“Well of course if that’s what you want to do.” Caroline answers. “I would like that too, please.” MJ says and looks at Peter offering him a small smile.

They spend the day training everything they had learned. They climbed tress and tried out getting from tree to tree without having to get down on the ground, until it was manageable. They rubbed dirt in their scent glands and tried out every plant there to see the effects and try out how long it took for their own scents to work its way through. Despite the fact it was the day off the council was there observing them, taking notes, even though they were the only contestants there.

They had to stop at some point both because they were tired but also because it was almost time for every omegas position in the games to be revealed. They also had to shower before turning up and there was no being late for the reveal, because it was one of the mandatory moments.

When they had both showered they joined Caroline, their beauty team, Annalise and Samantha in the living room area of their floor.

“Where have you been all day?” Samantha asks as Peter and MJ take as seat next to each other on the couch. “Training.” MJ answers.

“Wait we could do that today?” Samantha asks in disbelief. “Yes if you wished to spend your last day before the games doing that. You were all told you were allowed to do anything you wished as long as it was within the tower.” Caroline answers as the tv screen goes from commercial to show the alpha who had interviewed them, Ken, and an omega named Robert, known to be bonded to Ken.

“Good evening everyone!” Ken greets “Tomorrow morning this year’s the Games of Life will commence.”

Robert then takes over and says “But before that can happen. We need to assign every omega to a spot, which will determine the amount of points attached to the omega.”

“First we will go through the public’s voting in how the spots should be” Ken says and continues “we start we the spots from 20 to 48.” The screen divides in two one side showing Ken and Robert the other side showing the number 20 to 48.

“In spot 48 we find Kate Robinson” Ken starts, her name put into that spot right away. “In spot 47 Emma Wright” Robert says, her name written next to the number 47. They go through all the numbers down to 20 and not once is one of the omegas from district 9 mentioned.

“And that was the first part of the public’s votes.” Robert says and continues on “as for the second half we will now say the names of the omegas on the spot from 4 to 19”.

“In spot number 19 we find Samantha Campbell” Ken starts and Robert goes next “spot 18 goes to Annabelle Chambers”. They continues to switch saying one spot each. “17 goes to Brianna Williams.” “16 to Jacob Harris.” “In spot 15 Annalise Watson.” They continue revealing the spots and the names of the omegas and as the number goes lower and lower Peter starts to panic. They get to the 5th spot and neither Peters or MJs name has been said. By now they’re holding hands as Ken says “In spot 5 we find James Barnes.” And a collective gasp goes through the room. It was clear that at least one of them was in top 3 according to the council. “In spot 4 we find Penelope Logan.”

Peter and MJs hands tightens in their hold on each other, both too shocked to really react. Peter vaguely registers cheers and applause from the beauty team, all of them excited that 2 of the omegas were actually in top 3.

“That’s good. No one in the low end.” Caroline says trying to move some of the attention. Peter internally grateful to her, he knew she of everyone in the room understood the dangers of being in top 3, she herself having gotten through the game untouched and even to this day unbonded. He knew she understood what it meant to not wanting a mate.

“Now to the top 3!” Ken says and everyone’s attention is back to the TV.

“In the 3rd spot we find Michelle Jones.” Ken announces, Robert quick to follow with “In 2nd spot… Faith Murphy.” And just as Robert says the name Faith, Ken quickly says “Which means the 1st spot goes to none other than Peter Parker!”

Peter in complete shock lets go of MJs hand and just stares at the tv, not understanding why he had been chosen by the public. As if Ken and Robert could read his mind Ken says “how about we dive into the reasons we’ve gotten for why the top 3 is our top 3?”

“For the past week there have been daily reports, pictures and small videos of all our contestants the public has had access to. Our top 3 are definitely the ones getting most positive comments.” Robert says. “The comments especially took off after the interviews.”

Different pictures of comments pop up on the screen and they show small snippets of the interview people especially had enjoyed. For Peter people were especially commenting on how sad it was he had lost so much family, that their thoughts and love went out to him. Furthermore a lot commented on the fact he was smart stating he would be good at taking care of future pups and teaching them what they needed.

“What really did set our top 3 apart from everyone else though was last night when they had the opportunity to meet the alphas.” Ken says and Robert follows with “Michelle Jones catching the attention from none other than Steve Rogers made her a clear hit for the public” A picture of MJ and Steve talking both sharing a fond smile is shown. “Pictures of Faith Murphy chatting with Natasha Romanoff was another hit.” And a picture of the two is shown “However the most popular photo of her, was her speaking to Kyle Adams, both clearly laughing.” Ken says and Robert adds “Kyle always have been liked by the public. And now to the picture everyone is talking about. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_!”

A picture of Peter and Tony is shown on the screen. They’re standing impossibly close Tony’s hand on Peters cheek. Tony’s eyes soft and a small smile tugging his lips. Peters head turned slightly up looking at Tony, eyes wide, a blush on his cheeks and his lips slightly parted.

Peter stares at the picture in shock. He couldn’t help but think they looked good together and he kind of hated that.

“Now if that isn’t chemistry!” Robert comments and Ken nods and says “It’s definitely the picture that has gotten the most reactions from the public.” Robert quickly saying “And you can understand why. Just look at the two!” Robert claps his hands together “I could just look at that photo all night.” He says with a dreamy look.

Ken chuckles, shakes his head and says “well unfortunately we have to move on to the councils votes”.

The pictures disappears and back is the numbers 20-48. They go through the omegas’ names again, this time stating their final spot, compared to the public there’s a few chances along the way. “In spot 23 Annalise Watson.” Ken says.

“WHAT?!” Annalise yells. “23? How the hell did I get spot 23?!” while in the background Ken and Roberts continues. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Caroline tells Annalise “remember everything we taught you and live by it in the arena. Hopefully that way you’ll get out on the other side with as few alphas as possible.” Everyone knew that her chances of getting out untouched or just knotted once was slim. She would be in the arena through all week no matter how many times she were knotted by an alpha. And there was a tendency for the alphas to just go through the omegas in the lowest spots once the once in the higher spots had been extracted.

No one really listening until “In spot 19 Samantha Campbell.” A small breath of relief is heard from Samantha and as Peter looks to her, he sees tears in her eyes. “That’s good.” Caroline says to Samantha.

The countdown continues and when neither Peter nor MJ’s name are spoken, they both know they’re still in top 3.

“And to our top 3, the 3rd spot goes to Michelle Jones.” Robert says and Ken says “2nd place goes to James Barnes.”

“Meaning the omega in the 1st spot is still Peter Parker!” Robert practically screams in excitement.

Peter couldn’t believe it. He now had a prize of 200 points hanging over his head meaning he would be the most hunted omega in the games. If he got through the first day in the arena he would be considered lucky.

No one really knows what to say. At first the beauty team are clapping and excited for MJ and Peter, but as they notice their glum looks they stop.

“I suppose my advice to Annalise count for the two of you too.” Caroline says sounding guttered. Peter nods and excuses himself and leaves. He can hear the other 3 following him but no one is saying anything.

Peter throws himself onto the bed and throws over the duvet. He can feel the tears pressing in and he tries with a few deep breaths to get himself under control. Trying to convince himself this didn’t change anything. He was still going to do his absolute best to get through the whole week and come out on the other side in victory. It didn’t matter he would be the most hunted one, he could outsmart them all, or at least so he hoped. He couldn’t help but think Tony who would definitely be the hardest to outsmart. The thought of Tony made him think for just a second if he should just seek out the alpha, a part of him trusted Tony. But as Peter had told Tony he was not going to fall to his knees and submit to the alpha. He was going down in a fight if it came to it. _At least I’ll get the opportunity to turn down the alpha if one claims me_ Peter thought. And that was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

Peter wakes to a knock on his door that opens moments later. “Morning Peter, it’s time for you to get up and get ready.” Brad speaks in a careful voice.

Peter groans and turns over in the bed, he opens his eyes and look at Brad “Already?” he mumbles voice full of sleep.

“I’m afraid so. I know it’s really early in the morning but you have to be ready to leave within the next half an hour.” Peter shoots up in bed at those words. “Don’t worry we just have to get you showered and dressed. You’ll get something to eat on the plane.” Brad explains and Peter just nods at that. He moves to sit on the side of the bed, runs a hand over his face and gets up. He goes to the bathroom and Brad follows.

“How are you feeling today?” Brad asks carefully when Peter is in the shower. Peter takes a deep breath and sighs. “A bit better.”

“If anyone can get what they want out of this it’s you.”

Peter looks at Brad through the glass separating the shower to the rest of the bathroom. He gives him a questioning look “Well considering you left you didn’t get to hear what the council had to say about their choices for the top 3. Now what they said about you was that you were a hard worker, agile and smart. They said you were the omega to watch out for in terms of making it through the arena. They felt that if anyone was up to the task to have the prize of 200 points attached to them it was you. The spokesperson from the council sounded quite in awe of you, said they couldn’t put a finger on anything with you.”

Peter nodded not knowing what to say to that.

He finishes his shower and Brad hands him the uniform he’ll be wearing in the arena. It was in different green camouflage colors, hinting the arena would most likely be in green colors such as a forest. Brad pulls down the zip of the jacket part of the set, revealing a pair of pants and a dark green t-shirt. Brad hands Peter the pants and when Peter has put them on he’s handed the t-shirt. As Peter is handed the jacket he freezes for a moment as he can now see the inside of the jacket. The insides colored a dark red with several barely noticeable gold string stripes.

“Adam told me, in secret of course, that apparently Tony asked if you could somehow have the offer to wear his colors in the arena.” Brad said in conspiracy. Peter can’t help the deep blush on his cheeks as he runs his hand over the fabric. “I would say you’ve caught the lovely alpha’s attention.” Peter clears his throat “I suppose.”

“I have another one without the red and gold if you’d prefer that?” Brad offers. Peter just shakes his head, puts on the jacket and carefully pulls up the zip. He couldn’t help but feel like the moment was a bit intimate to him.

There’s a knock on the door to the bedroom “It’s time to go” the voice says. Peter moved to the door and opens it and leaves the room. As he exits his room so are the others. He goes straight to MJ not saying anything just taking the hand she’s offering him. They walk to the elevator, Samantha and Annalise walking in front of Peter and MJ.

The elevator takes them all the way down to the lowest floor, Peter sure it’s bellow ground level. They exit the elevator and is taken straight to a plane. Inside are 12 omegas from the other districts. They take their seats and two women walks up to them, stopping in front of Peter first. “Left arm out please.” Peter offers his arm to the woman who had talked. She inserts a needle and then retracts it, she turns to the person next to her and disposes the needle in a container. The person then hands her a new needle and the woman moves to MJ who offers the woman her left arm right away. “What’s that for?” MJ asks. “It’s your tracker” the woman answers as she inserts the needle. A third person, a man, walks up to Peter and MJ handing them collars to wear around their necks. They were designed so the alphas couldn’t claim and bond with them during the games.

More omegas board the plane and once 24 of the 48 omegas were on board, the plane was ready to go. As the plane takes off the crew on the plane started handing out breakfast. Some too nervous to eat but Peter ate everything he could possibly contain, not knowing when or how big his next meal was going to be.

It doesn’t take long before the plane has landed and everyone is shown to their platforms that would take them to the arena. Once the timer went off inside the arena they had 1 minute before the alphas’ platforms would take them to the arena too, another minute before the alphas were free to start hunting omegas.

Peter stands on his platform and it slowly rises, just mere moments later he’s on a big field surrounded by what appears to be forest. He adverts his eyes to look as far back as he can and notices trees appearing to be taller in the back to the right, that could mean higher terrain. He then adverts his gaze to the middle of all the platforms, deciding to take the first bag of supplies he could get his hands on and then move to the forest. He doesn’t have enough time to see what is behind him as the canon goes of signaling the start of the Games of Life. He jumps down like everyone else and runs straight forward. He grabs a bag and throws it over his shoulder and continues running forward to the trees. As he reaches the tree line he hears another canon, signaling the alphas are now in the arena too, the omegas now having one minute until the hunt begins.

Peter continues to run for 15 seconds. Then he stops and dig his fingers into the dirt and starts to rub the dirt into his scent glands, neck, ankles, wrists and neck again. He then starts running again. When the canon goes off for the last time setting the alphas free Peter stops again. Rubs dirt into the scent glands and then grabs the nearest plant and rubs that in too. Once that is done he starts moving right.

Peter knows the other omegas will most likely run to lower grounds in the search of water so he decides to move to the higher terrain, after all the water does have to come from somewhere to move downhill from. He hopes his theory will pay off, because if he doesn’t find water he will have to search on lower terrain.

As Peter walks the terrain slowly starts to rise and he continue for what he would guess to be an hour before he stops. He stops to rub dirt into his glands again, this time very thoroughly and proceeds to actually find a flower he then rubs in, hoping the base of the dirt will allow the flower’s scent to last just a bit longer.

He continues to walk for approximately another hour. The terrain now a lot steeper he’s yet to find water and that concerns him. He moves further right and about 10 minutes later he finds a stream running downhill. It wasn’t big or anything but enough to fill his hands with water and drink big gulps of water. He takes off the rucksack and opens it to see what’s inside, hoping for a bottle, which to his luck is the first thing he find in the bag. He unscrews the cap and fills the bottle with water. He then places the bottle back in the bag, deciding he could look through the rest later. He starts rubbing dirt into his wrists again just to be safe, there was a chance the water could’ve removed some of the dirt and flower scent. He then looks around this time not finding any flowers, so he plucks a few leaves from the nearest bush. He then starts walking again this time to the left. He shouldn’t be were there’s water, but he should be close enough to be able to find it again without having to move too much around.

He walks for a good 5 minutes or so until he finds a tree with a branch big enough for him to be able to sit on but hidden enough to hide him. Other and smaller trees around this one allows for him to be hidden by branches full of leaves from the other trees. He climbs the tree and reaches the branch he wanted to sit and rest on. Once he’s seated, he gets out his rucksack again. He looks through the contains. A sleeping bag, robe, a spark steel, a small empty box, a pocketknife and 2 energy bars are inside alongside the bottle he filled with water. He puts it all back in the bag and tries his best to relax, listening to any noise there might be.

As the day turns to evening Peter can’t help the small voice of excitement in his voice telling him he might’ve just made it through the first day. The air starts to get slightly colder and he brings out the sleeping bag and gets inside, he also gets out one of the energy bars and as he starts to eat the canons starts sounding in time to pictures of the omegas who has been knotted so far, shows in the sky. The canon sounds 20 times and the pictures show that none of the top 3 was out of the game so far and 8 in the spots 4-19 was out, while 12 of the ones in spots 20-48 had already been knotted. Peter only recognized one, which was Annalise. The pictures then showed the alphas and their scores. Most had 10 or 5 points attached as their score and the name of one or two Omegas, but one, Eric McKenzie, showed 30 points and the names of 6 omegas. The pictures showed the alphas in the order they had been chosen and all alphas had a score of 5 or 10 so far. So when the picture shifted from Marcus West to Tony Stark, Peter was surprised to see the alpha had a score of 0, as the only alpha so far.

When the sky turns dark again Peter shifts to be in a more comfortable position, once that’s done he takes the robe from his bag and use it to secure himself to the tree. He manages to get a few hours of sleep but wakes early in the morning with a sore neck. He slowly makes his way out of the robes and sleeping bag and packs it all into the rucksack. He then takes the bottle and drinks the water in there and puts it back into the bag. He then moves his one wrist to his nose and can smell his scent.

He quickly rubs his wrists on the tree, rubs in dirt on his scent glands at quickly moves downhill. He manages to find flowers again and rubs first dirt into the scent glands again and then takes some flowers to do the same. He starts walking to the right in search of the water stream.

He doesn’t get far before he hears movement from where he got from. Someone was running uphill not caring too much about the noise they were making. Peter is quick to hide behind a bush and sees the alpha he remembers as William Anderson moving towards where the tree Peter had been sleeping in was. It was clear to Peter that William had caught his scent. It was also clear that his way of hiding his scent was working. Otherwise William should’ve picked it up now, but he just continues towards the location the tree was.

Once William is out of sight and hearing Peter continues towards the stream of water. When he finds it, he fills up the bottle. He quickly leaves the place and this time he walks to the right side of the stream. He manages to find edible berries and get as many as possible, the ones he couldn’t eat now he puts in the empty box in his rucksack. He does the whole ritual of hiding his scent and starts looking for a tree. As he finds one he continues to walk for a bit, does the ritual with hiding his scent and finds his way back to the tree.

Another day had gone by and Peter was sitting in the tree eating the berries when the canon went off. 23 times. Only 4 was left in the spots 4-19 w and 19 of the ones in the spots 20-48 had been knotted. Somehow all in top 3 was still here, Peter was sure it was the first time in history for that to happen. Once again when the pictures went through the alphas Tony Stark came up with a score of 0. Peter had been surprised last night but even more surprised tonight. Maybe Tony wasn’t in it to just knot a few omegas, maybe he really was there for Peter. But Peter still didn’t know if it was for the long run or just the hunt. After all the prize to claim Peter was high enough, that the alpha claiming him most likely would win. Though it shouldn’t matter to Peter, Tony Stark or not, the chances of him being allowed to continue his studies was close to zero with a mate.

Surprisingly Peter manages to get to the day before the games would be over without too much trouble. He had come close a few times having to hide just mere meters away from some of the alphas, but he had gotten through it without being noticed. Everyone in the spots 2-19 was out of the games. MJ had been claimed by Natasha Romanoff and the one in the 2nd spot, James Barnes, had been claimed by Steve Rogers. All alphas had points on around 100, however no one had managed to reach 200. All alphas except Tony, who still only had 0 points. There were times throughout his days here he had been sure he could scent Tony close by, but not once did he see him.

Peter wakes up again early in the morning his neck and back sore. He puts his things away into the bag and makes his way down the tree. He spends a few seconds rubbing the sore parts of his neck and the parts of his back he could reach. He then moves his wrist to his nose and again he catches his scent, this time stronger than the other days. He quickly do the same as the other days and starts running.

He doesn’t get far at all, before a hand grabs his upper arm and he’s pulled flush up against someone’s body. A hand covers his mouth and he hear a small “shh.” Not knowing what’s going on Peter freezes. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” It was Tony, Tony had caught Peter. “Hey I need you to relax, please.” Peter hears the desperation in his voice and goes against his instincts and relaxes, figuring it would probably only do him harm to be taken and knotted otherwise.

To Peters surprise Tony moves them to hide and starts rubbing dirt into Peters scent gland on the neck. Just then does Peter notice he couldn’t smell Tony’s scent, meaning he had covered his scent too. He then turns Peter around to look at him and gives him a stern look. “I need you to be quiet for me, can you do that baby?” he whispers, Peter swallows a lump and nods. Tony nods back as a sign that he understands just as there’s rustling and several pairs of feet moving close by.

Three men, Peter’s sure their names are Brian Davis, Daniel Thompson and again William Anderson, are walking close by. “He has definitely been close here.” Peter hears the one he thinks is William say. “Yeah I can smell him all over this tree.” Daniel says.

“It’s been the same all week.” William says voice full of annoyance.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him. All of us just taking turns on the omega, they won’t be able to extract him if he’s continuously stuffed full of a knot. That’ll definitely show Tony Stark his place.” Brian says and spits on the ground.

“Well he’s gone now, lets continue looking. Maybe we should try closer to yesterday? I mean it seems he stays within a walking distance not too far from the water stream.” Daniel suggests. They all leave and once they’re long gone Peter lets out small whimpers.

Tony grabs Peter and hugs him “It’s okay, you’re okay. I won’t let anything like that happen to you, you hear me?” Peter getting a hold of himself stops whimpering, he’s still in Tony’s arms and he nods his head in answer, not quite trusting his voice just yet. Tony pulls back and search Peters eyes to ensure he’s okay “I’m so sorry about that. I’m not really on good terms with them and I’m afraid they see you as an opportunity to take something from me.”

Peter looks at him confused “But you could’ve just claimed me when you found me and they wouldn’t be able to.”

“Well while they might not be, I’m all about consent.” Tony tells him “I won’t touch you unless you give me consent to do so.”

Peter swallows the lump in his throat “And what if I’m giving you that? My consent?” he says in a small voice as he looks down in his lap not daring to meet the alpha’s eyes.

A hand carefully touches Peter cheek and urges Peter to rise his head up. Peter follows the hand on his cheek and is faced with Tony looking at him with soft eyes and a smile tugging his lips. His thumb caresses Peters cheek. “I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” Tony takes in a shaky breath and the next is said with obvious nerves in his voice “but I wouldn’t want you to give that to me, if it’s because you think you have to. There’s less than 24 hours left. I’ll help you get to the finish line.”

“Why would you do that?” Peter asks in a breathy barely audible voice.

“I’d do anything for you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the first omega I’ve ever met I see myself having a future with.” Tony says in a chuckle of slight disbelief, as he looks down for a moment and shakes his head. He looks back up, eyes finding Peter’s “I know it sounds silly, we hardly know each other. But when I saw you on my TV when you were chosen, I found myself mesmerized by you and your big, beautiful brown eyes. Then you turned up at the interviews all dressed up and in my colors none the less, it drove me wild, and you had to go and lie about the future you wishes for yourself. I knew you wanted more than what you let on and I also know I’m in a position to help you achieve the things in life you want to, and I know you can do anything you set your mind up to, if you just get the chance to do so.”

Peter’s lips had parted, eyes wide in shock and disbelief and Tony continues “All I wanted to do that night in the ballroom was to kiss you and mark you up right then and there, consequences from bonding with you and taking you out of the games be damned.” Tony explains as his hand on Peter’s cheek move to cover the scent gland on Peter’s neck. He rubs the gland a little with his thumb forcing out some of Peter’s own scent as he speaks the words. Tony’s own scent started to break through too, arousal emitting from him strongly.

Peters heartbeat was quickening and he feel arousal bloom in his lower stomach, he closes his eyes trying to think “You’d be okay with me wanting to study fulltime with the intention of working afterwards and not be a stay at home omega?” he asks voice slightly shaky from the arousal coursing throw his veins and he feels himself starting to slick.

The fact they were even having this conversation, that Peter asked that, made it obvious to Tony that Peter wanted this too, it wasn’t just a bodily reaction. A low rumble could be heard deep in Tony’s chest and he presses his thumb down harder on Peter’s scent gland, as he tries to stay in control of himself and his instincts. “I would let you study all you wanted and take over my company if that’s what you wishes.”

Peter opens his eyes and is met with Tony’s impossibly dark and hungry gaze. Peter gulps “And what if I never want pups?” he asks in a whisper.

For a second he sees pain in Tony’s eyes and Tony inhales deeply before admitting “I would hate that idea very much.” Peter nods, understanding Tony. Tony takes another breath “but I hate the idea of not having you in my life more. I’d do anything for you, and if that’s what it takes to be with you, then so be it.”

Tony hasn’t even finished the sentence when Peter throws himself at the alpha, situating himself in Tony’s lap. Peter’s lips meet Tony’s and they share a heated kiss. Tony’s hands grab Peters waist on instinct as Peter rests one hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other cupping Tony’s jaw. Peter presses on Tony’s shoulder wanting him to lay down. Tony follows and move to lay down, with Peter still on top of him. Tony moving one hand from Peters hips to Peters jaw deepening the kiss. The other hand moves to Peters ass and grab one cheek, squeezing.

Peter moans bucking his hips against Tony’s. Peter can feel Tony’s hardened length against him, and he can’t help but moaning and grinding his hips down on Tony’s again. A deep groan leaves Tony causing Peter to buck his hips again. Tony licks Peters bottom lip and Peter opens his mouth for Tony to lick into. Tony groans at the taste of the sweet omega. Peter cautiously puts his hands on Tony’s chest and pulls back.

Tony looks at him confused “Forget what I said about the pups, I’ll give you all the pups you want.” Peter gasps. A predatory growl emits from deep in Tony’s chest and before he knows it, Peter’s now laying on his back with Tony on top of him. Tony grinds his hips down a few times before he gains control of himself again, stills, looks down at Peter, eyes meeting, and pants as he says “don’t say things like that if you don’t mean them.” Voice strained.

“I do mean them. I just had to know I would have a say. That I’d be seen as an equal.” Peter explains, he wants to say more but at the ‘I do mean them’ Tony leaned down on him and started kissing he parts of his neck he could with the collar. As Tony graces the scent gland with his tongue Peter stops talking and moans instead. Tony growls as it isn’t possible to properly kiss the gland due to the collar on Peters neck.

Peter moves a hand and runs it through Tony’s hair, tugging a little until Tony lifts his head and looks Peter in the eyes. “Please Tony.”

Peter whines and bucks his hips, earning a low deep chuckle from Tony “is that you telling me you’re going to be a good boy for me and let me claim you?”

Peter blushes and can’t keep the moan from leaving his lips at Tony’s words, taking him back to the night in the Ballroom when Tony had asked him just that. All Peter however can do right now is nod and say “Yes Tony, I’ll be your good boy.”

Earning a very satisfied look from Tony and a slight purr coming from the alpha. Tony zips down Peter’s jacket and stops when it falls open. Tony’s eyes find Peter’s “you’re wearing the ones with my colors.” He says as a statement, because clearly Peter was. Peter blushes and smiles timidly “it made me feel safer.”

Tony growls, dives right in and kisses Peter while he practically rips off Peter’s and his own clothes. Tony moves his lips from Peter’s making Peter whine at the loss of contact chasing his lips for a second until he feels Tony’s lips on his neck. Peter throws his head back and moans wantonly as Tony kisses and nibbles the part of Peter’s neck he can. Peter starts thrusting his hips up and Tony groans. “Please” Peter breathes.

Tony nuzzles his nose were Peters jaw meets his neck. “What was that baby? Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fill you up?” Tony says in a rough voice one hand trailing down Peter’s body “yes” Peter says in a whisper. Tony’s hand moves between Peter’s legs and presses down on Peters hard and leaking cock, making Peter gasp and thrusting his hips up just the slightest bit. Tony’s moves his hand down to Peter’s hole.

Peter’s breath hitches and Tony’s lips finds Peter’s as Peter feel Tony pressing one finger in. Peter can’t focus on Tony’s lips, he throws his head back and moans. All Peter could think was _FINALLY_ , the feel of something filling him up, even if it wasn’t nearly enough was amazing. “Oh my god.” Peter whispers mostly to himself, but Tony hears him, earning him a chuckle from the alpha “does that feel good baby?”

“Uhuh. More.” Peter moans and tony is quick to oblige pushing in another finger. Tony starts thrusting his fingers, slowly spreads and scissors them. The feeling of Tony’s fingers inside of him feels so good, he can feel his orgasm approaching fast and as Tony grazes Peter’s prostate he comes all over his stomach, moaning loudly and wantonly.

Peter feels Tony bite down on Peter’s clavicle and groan, hips grinding against Peter. All Peter can think of is how he wants – no needs more. “More. Alpha please more.” He hears himself begging. Tony traces Peter’s rim with a third finger and then removes the two fingers inside Peter, to thrust in three fingers. Peter was pouring so much slick all three fingers just slid right in. This time Peter can feel Tony searching for his prostate and when he finds it, he presses down repeatedly.

The feel of Tony’s lips on his skin and fingers inside him was almost too much, yet not enough. Peter pants “I need more.”

“Oh you _need_ more?” Tony says teasingly.

“Please.” Peter breathes “Tony please!” Peter continues to say please over and over again and wiggles his hips. When Tony slides in a fourth finger Peter comes again with a loud moan.

Tony rests his head in the nape of Peter’s neck and kisses the skin he can get to and whispers in a hoarse rough voice “god you look amazing coming on fingers baby. Such a good omega”

Peter whimpers “I need your knot, please.”

Tony removes his fingers from Peter hole and move them to his mouth licking them clean, moaning at the taste. Peter nearly comes from the sight, of the alpha enjoying the taste of him so much.

Peter can’t help the whimpers leaving his lips, Tony leans down and gives Peter a quick peck on the lips. “It’s okay my sweet omega, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll give you my knot over and over again, as many times you want.” Making Peter moan at the promise.

Tony shifts between Peter’s legs and then places his cock at Peter’s rim. Peter moans just at the tip touching his hole. Tony moves his hips closer to Peter’s, nudging the head of his cock inside Peter. Peter loves the feeling already and want to take more, all of it, and wiggles his hips in impatience.

Tony starts moving again and he slides all the way in making Peter moan out a “thank you alpha. So good.” Earning an animalistic growl from Tony.

“Yeah? Does my cock feel good?” Tony says “yes! Better than I ever imagined. I fill so full” Peter babbles and moans. 

Tony moves one hand to run through Peters hair and says “just wait for my knot then. It’ll fill you out so good baby boy. Stretching you so nicely. Pumping you full of my cum.” Peter moans as he comes from the feel of Tony’s cock stretching him so good and Tony’s words of promise. As he comes he’s clenching down on Tony’s cock, making the alpha moan.

Tony quickens his pace right away, Peter enjoying how full Tony’s cock makes him feel. It reaches so nice and deep inside him, rubbing so nicely against his prostate at every thrust. Peter moans and starts saying “please, Tony”, “please, alpha” repeatedly. The knot is quick to expand and the moment the words “please I’m your good boy! I need your knot!” leaves Peters mouth Tony is done for. The knot fully enlarges and ties the two together. Tony moans and his grip on Peters hips tightens as he says “so good baby boy. Taking my knot so good. Asking for it so nicely. Such a good omega!” Peter whimpers and comes too.

Tony continues to grind his hips into Peter’s, pumping Peter full of his cum. Just the thought of it has Peter feeling turned on. He can feel as he’s starting to be pumped full of Tony’s cum and he can’t help but wonder and also hope that maybe, just maybe he would get pregnant. Peter knows the thought should scare him and when it doesn’t he realizes something is wrong. He can feel the heat run in his veins and it was more than just a ‘I’m turned on heat’ and he starts to panic a little.

Tony notices the moment something is wrong and pulls back to look Peter in the eyes “Baby what’s wrong?”

“My heat.” Peter answers and Tony’s eyes widen. One thing was for Peters heat to start, that wasn’t a big deal, his heat was probably just triggered by Tony, but for it to start right now and right here in the arena, that had Peter panicking. He was an unbonded omega, any alpha scenting him would want to knot him and it was quite clear that at least three of the alphas in the arena would do just that whether or not Peter wanted it. Surely Tony had gotten to him first and he probably reeked of Tony’s scent but he had a feeling that wouldn’t stop Brian, Daniel and William.

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll be extracted the moment we can separate. Don’t you worry baby.” Tony says and gives Peter a small kiss on his temple.

“But what about you?” Peter asks. The idea of not having Tony with him, especially in heat felt wrong to him.

Tony looks at Peter with soft eyes, a hand moving to caress Peter’s cheek and says “If you’ll have me, I’ll come with you. Though I should warn you, I’m not gonna wanna ever let you go again.”

Peter’s eyes closes and leans into Tony’s hand, nuzzling his hand “I don’t want you to let me go.” Peter whisper and rubs his nose closer to the scent gland on Tony’s wrist earning a breathy laugh from the alpha.

Tony leans down and rubs his nose against Peter and as he speaks his lips brushes Peter’s “don’t tempt me.” And as Tony pulls back Peter gives him the most innocent look he could muster with Tony’s knot still tying him to him.

“I thought I was already yours?”

The reaction is immediate. Tony’s eyes darkens, pupils dilating, an animalistic growl and he claims Peter’s lips. The kiss is hungry and demanding. The knot deflates much to Peter’s dismay and he whimpers.

Tony must’ve not liked the idea of separating either, because he doesn’t pull out. His cock still hard and he starts to thrust into Peter again. “Fuck yes.” Peter breathes.

Tony rolls his hips slowly, “you feel so good around me baby. Hugging my cock so nice and tightly.” Peter moans “faster please. I need more.”

Tony picks up the speed of his thrusts and snaps his hips against Peter’s. Peter could hear the squelching sounds of Tony thrusting his cock into his slick heat. Tony’s knot starts swelling and Peter comes as the knot ties the two together again. Tony keeps grinding his hips making Peter feel a bit dizzy from the pleasure, the knot against his prostate so good.

Tony’s lips kiss the skin right under Peters ear “You feel so good clenching around my cock, milking me so good.” Peter can feel robe after robe of cum filling him up as Tony continues to rut against him.

Peter lies with eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Tony’s knot inside him filling him up so good, when he hears a gasp from the alpha on top of him. His eyes snap open just as he feels a hand press down on his stomach and a low wantonly moan leaves Tony’s lips. Tony’s hips ruts into peter several times in a quicker rhythm than before. “Fuck baby you’re swelling.” Peter looks down and he really was swelling due to Tony’s cock and cum inside him. His breath hitches and as Tony growls out a “you’ll look so good all round with my pups.” Peter’s back arches as he comes hard, clenching down on Tony’s knot so tightly, Tony’s hips stops moving locking him deep inside Peter coming again.

As Tony’s knot deflates they hear the other alphas closing in.

“Oh isn’t that just the sweetest scent?” Daniel says loudly. Tony is quick to help Peter get decent, pants on and his jacket and then helps Peter stand.

“Even when he reeks of another alpha he smells just absolutely delicious.” William says as an answer to Daniel.

“I bet the sweet little omega is in heat.” Daniel says. Both Tony and Peter were facing William, Daniel and Brian. Tony was standing in front of Peter, shielding him from the other alphas.

“Give him up Stark. We’re three against one if you haven’t noticed.” Brian says earning a growl from Tony. “You’re going against the games rules here. Leave and you won’t face my wrath once we get back.”

“But I would really like getting a taste of this sweet omega. I’m going to fill him up and get him all nice and round with my pups. Surely that would ruin him for you.” Brian says.

Tony takes a step forward, before anything can happen they hear one of the Capitol’s planes and just moments after it’s right above them, ready to extract Peter from the games.

“About damn time.” Peter can hear Tony mumble. Peter steps forward and takes Tony’s hand intertwining their fingers.

Brian and the others are not backing down despite the aircraft above them. As long as they’re standing there, there’s no way for Peter to get to the aircraft without closing his distance to the alphas. Peter notices spasms running through the three other alphas and then fall to the ground. Moments later he’s safe and sound with Tony’s arms around him, Tony whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Someone tugs Peter’s left arm, trying to separate Tony and Peter. Peter whimpers and Tony roars “don’t you dare try to take my omega away from me.” Tony’s instincts to protect the omega in his arms heightened by the situation and by Peter being in heat.

The arm let’s go immediately “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but we’re trying to extract the omega from the games. I have orders to do that by any means necessary.” Peter hears a man’s voice explain a slight threat towards Tony, making Peter whimper.

“Where he’s going, I’m going.” Tony growls at the man, now slightly calmer though not completely able to push down his instincts to protect his omega.

“I’m sorry but I will use a tranquilizer on you if needed.” Peter can feel Tony take a deep breath and then say “Or how about I just come with you?”

“But the Games aren’t over yet, sir.” The man tries to reason.

“So?” Tony asks.

“So you’re still a part of it and has every chance to claim more omegas earning more points?” The man ends the sentence in a question as it is now Peters turn to growl at the man.

Tony tighten his arms around Peter for a second and says with a smile clear in his voice “Well as you can hear my omega isn’t too happy about that idea.”

The man throws his hands up in surrender, “It’s your choice.”

Tony kisses Peter’s temple and says with lips still pressed to his skin “Come on baby, let’s get you back home.”

They get up on the plane and when Tony takes a seat with Peter in his lap. Someone tries to check Peter for injuries, but as they get close Tony growls at them.

An omega woman tries to take over but once again Tony growls, though less aggressively being that an omega wasn’t really a threat. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark but we have to check Peter for injuries.”

“I’m okay.” Peter tells woman and nuzzles his face in Tony’s neck, trying to seek comfort and safety.

“Are you absolutely sure?” The woman asks Peter. Peter shifts in his seat, making Tony tighten his arms around him. He turns to look at the woman and nods “Yes, just shaken up ‘is all.”

The woman’s lips are in a tight line but she accepts and nods, knowing that getting Tony and Peter to let go of each other after such a stressful situation, especially with Peter being in heat, would be impossible without using force. She turns to leave when Peter remembers “Wait!”

Tony’s arms tighten again and the woman turns to face Peter. “The collars. Can you remove them?”

“Of course.” The woman says, she’s handed some type of remote and steps closer. Peter had to give it to her, she was brave. Despite Tony growling in a no doubt threatening way, she moves her hand to the collar. The one with the remote she angles slightly and then Peter can feel it loosen. She takes off the collar, she goes to do the same to the one around Tony’s neck and quickly takes a step back.

Tony immediately finds Peters scent gland and he nuzzles his nose against it. A happy and satisfied purr emits from deep in his chest. Peter shifts in Tony’s lap again so he can press his nose to Tony’s scent gland too. The scent of newly ground coffee beans, vanilla, fresh air right after the first rain in a drought, there was also a warmth to the smell almost chocolaty hits his nose, grounding and calming Peter. Peter notices the faint scent of motor oil is gone and realizes it couldn’t be a part of Tony’s scent, however it was something he was close to often enough to normally linger. A small laugh, practically just a puff of air leaves his lips.

“What’s funny?” Tony asks against the skin of Peter’s neck.

“I just realized motor oil isn’t actually a part of you scent.”

That causes Tony to pull his head back to look at Peter “You like the scent of motor oil?”

“No not really, but there were small traces of that scent on you in the ballroom and I didn’t mind that. I liked it.”

Tony smiles “Ah. Well good thing you’re not bothered by it. I’m afraid it comes with my job.” He says and gives Peter a quick peck on the lips. “How else do I scent to you?”

“So good.” Peter first says and as Tony raises his eyebrows signaling for him to go on he says “It’s like newly ground coffee beans and vanilla, like that fresh scent in the air right after the first rain in a drought, there’s also a warmth to your scent that makes me think of chocolate.”

“Hmm… That does sound delicious. But again it _is_ me.” Tony says playfully, earning a grin from Peter.

“Do you like how I scent?” Peter asks timidly right after.

Tony buries his nose in Peter’s neck again and inhales “god I love it so much. I could just eat you up.” Tony’s breath hitting Peter’s skin, tingling and he squirms a little in Tony’s lab “Yeah?”

“Mhm… You smell like my favorite donuts, with hints of blueberry. There’s a slight bitter note to your scent, reminding me of black coffee, which you must know, is something I simply cannot live without. You smell like freshly cut grass.” He nuzzles his nose “and vanilla and salted caramel mixed together.”

“That sounds nice.” Peter says eyes closing and hums. “It is, very nice.” Tony says. Peter slowly drifts off and falls asleep in the arms of his alpha, feeling safe and sound surrounded by Tony’s scent.

When Peter wakes, first thing he notices is someone has washed him down and he was completely clean again, which he was happy about. The second thing was the scent of his alpha all over the place, strongest in the sheets. He has no idea where is or how he got there, not that he cares all that much. What he does care about is the absence of his alpha and the need of him running through his veins. A door opens to his right showing a bathroom and the man he was looking for.

“Alpha, Tony, please” Peter says and reaches his hand out to Tony. Tony lets out a sigh a glint in his eyes “I thought something was terribly wrong for a second.”

“Something _is_ wrong. I need you, please.” Peter says and pouts at the alpha earning a small chuckle.

“Of course baby.” Tony says and walks towards Peter not stopping before he reaches the bed. “Do you need me or my knot honey?” It’s clear Tony already knows the answer to that, eyes dark and full of lust. But Peter being in heat and just wanting what he needs says “your knot alpha, please I need your knot.”

Tony climbs on the bed and Peter is quick to reach out and grab him, pulling him closer until their lips meet in a hungry kiss. The only clothes between them are the underwear, which Peter quickly rids them both of.

Peter grabs both sides of Tony’s face and pulls him towards him making their lips collide. They kiss deeply and Tony grinds his hips down into Peter. Both already hard. 

“God Tony! Alpha please!” Peter says in between kisses. Tony moves one hand down Peter’s body. As he reaches the outer thigh he squeezes and Peters wraps his legs around Tony. Tony moves his hand to Peters inner thigh and starts to move towards Peters hole.

Peter whines and bucks his hips “don’t want your fingers. I want your knot”

“You’ll get it baby. Just need to make sure you’re ready.” Tony says the teasing tone clear in his voice. One of Peter’s hand move to Tony’s hair grabs and tugs a little.

“Please I’m ready.” Breath labored.

Tony just hums as his fingers finds Peter’s hole, slick gushing out. A finger traces Peters rim, driving Peter crazy “Let’s see how ready you are for me.” Tony kisses, lick and gently bite down, without breaking skin, on his scent gland much to Peters delight. A breathy “please” leaves Peters lips.

Tony presses two fingers inside him, Peter so slick and wet they slide right in. Tony growls “You really are ready aren’t you my sweet boy?” Tony withdraw his fingers both much to Peter dismay and pleasure of what’s to come.

Tony gives a quick peck to Peter’s gland before lining his cock up with Peter’s hole.

Peter, can feel him there. Almost were he wants him but not quite. Not satisfied Peter can’t help the whine but as Tony presses his cock to Peter’s rim and starts pushing his way in, Peter’s whine turns to a moan. Tony easily slides in helped by the slick gushing from Peter. Tony starts thrusting in and out of Peter. All you could hear was skin slapping on skin, Peters moans and pleased whimpers, Tony’s groans and the squelching of Peter’s slick is heard at every thrust. 

The knot grows until it catches, tying them to each other and Peter feels Tony move his lips to the scent gland on his neck. Tony covers the gland with his mouth and bites down, breaking the skin, claiming Peter as his omega, Peters mouth finds Tony’s scent gland and bites down, claiming Tony as his alpha, bonding them together. They both come hard, Peters cum spurting all over his and Tony’s stomach, Tony’s cum deep inside Peter. They lick the bite marks they have left on the other as Tony continues to rut his hips coming in hurt spurts inside Peter. Peter can feel Tony’s come filling him up in the best possible way. Tony forever generous continues to fill Peter up with more and more of his cum. The grinding and Tony’s knot rubbing against Peters prostate forces out another orgasm from Peter.

Peter feel satiated and happy as Tony continue to kiss the mark he has left on Peter, a low purring heard from the alpha.

When the knot deflates they lay on their sides Tony spooning Peter. One arm around Peter, hand on Peter’s stomach rubbing small circles in the skin much to Peter’s delight. Peter could feel his heat was already over and he suspected it was because he was too tired and had slept through most of it. Tony continues to nuzzle and lick the bond mark as he speaks his lips brushes the skin “I never thought I would find myself an omega.”

“Why not? You could have anyone you wanted?” Peter asks.

“I wasn’t ever really interested in anyone for the long run. Besides I’m not easy to be around. I get caught up in my ideas and working on those.” Tony whispers against Peter’s skin “I probably should’ve warned you.”

Peter hums “As long as I get to be a part of it, I don’t mind.”

“You’re always welcome in my lab”

Peter sighs “I’d love that.”

Peter can feel Tony’s smile against his skin. “Me too.”

Peter turns in bed facing Tony a hand landing on Tony’s cheek, making Tony close his eyes. “I was never supposed to end up with an alpha.” Tony turns his head giving a small kiss to Peter’s wrists and then looks to Peter. “I’m sure you would’ve found someone respecting you to get an education and wanting to work.”

“It’s not common for omegas to do that.”

One of Tony’s hands moves to the hand on his cheeks, fingers wrap lightly around the wrist and his thumb caressing the back of Peters hand.

“It’s not uncommon either, a lot of omegas get further education and work.”

“Only the ones from the Capitol.” Peter says and Tony furrow his brows, so Peter continues “It’s not common for the omegas in or from the districts do.”

Tony nods “I suppose you’re right. I’ve never thought about that. Well you can study for as long as you want, if you want 20 different degrees, I’m cool with that. You can do anything you want, I won’t ever tell you no.”

Peter smiles earning one from Tony too “how about just one and I get to work for you after?”.

Tony’s brows furrow and he shakes his head “work _for_ me? Baby just because it’s you and I know how smart you are, you’ll be working _with_ me.”

Peter laughs a little “You hardly know me well enough to know how smart I actually am.”

Something Peter never thought would happen with the man in front of him. Tony Stark known as probably the most confident and never one to be shy person. Gives Peter e sheepish look, a blush tinting his cheeks. “I might’ve looked into you.”

Peter can’t help the shocked look on his face “I told you I was mesmerized by you when I saw you. I wasn’t going to just go against the principle I had of withdrawing my name every year, without knowing there was more to you than just you looks.” Tony continues with a shrug “I had to look into who you were.”

Peter laughs “well I’m happy you did.” He says and moves closer to the alpha and kisses him.

Tony breaks the kiss and speaks against Peter’s lips “as much as I would love to stay in bed all day, we have to get ready for the celebrations of this year’s Games of Life.”

Peter pulls back “Is that tonight? Who even won?”

A devilish grin on Tony’s lips “well I did of course.” Coursing Peter to laugh and shake his head at the alpha “of course.” Peter says and pecks Tony’s lips “albeit all thanks to you my sweet omega.” Tony gives a kiss back, then Peter asks “who came in 2nd and 3rd?”

“Steve Rogers came in 2nd and Natasha Romanoff came in 3rd.”

“Go Steve.” Peter can’t help but say. Earning a low but playful growl from Tony “you still jealous of Steve?” Peter teases Tony.

“Normally I never would admit being jealous but god I hated seeing him talk to you that night.”

Peter laugh a little “why? He was obviously interested in MJ, uh Michelle, and not me.”

“Oh my sweet little one. Steve doesn’t like women, he is however very much into cute little omega males, turns out preferably brown-haired ones, now bonded to James Barnes who was also a part of the games.” Tony says clearly surprising Peter “So you understand why I had to let him know you were all mine. I had hoped you wearing my clothes would’ve been enough, but he just had to test me, that idiot.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Peter says Tony giving him a questioning look “your clothes?” Tony just gives him a sheepish grin “You didn’t?!” Peter says a grin on his face, laughter in his voice.

Tony sends him an amused smile and glint in his eyes “I might’ve corresponded with Adam about what I thought you should wear. Send him some clothes I thought would look great on you.”

“Oh my god!” Peter laughs and kisses Tony, Tony quick to return the kiss. “Just wait ‘till you see your outfit for tonight.” Tony says in between kisses, Peter deepening the kiss.

Once again Tony pulls back “we really have to get out of bed baby.” Peter lets go of Tony much to his dismay and Tony turns to get out of bed.

“Hey do you know what happened to MJ?” Peter can’t help but ask.

“She was claimed by Natasha and they’re now bonded.”

“Oh.” Peter can’t help but say not really knowing what to say.

Tony sits on the bed “Natasha asked before they bonded if she was interested and Michelle, or MJ, accepted.” Peter couldn’t believe how easy Tony saw right through him “you wanna call her?”

Peter obviously surprised “I can?” earning a smile from Tony “I told you, you can do anything you want. That I wont ever tell you no.” Peter can’t help but throw his arms around Tony “doesn’t mean MJ’s allowed.”

“I’m positive she is, Natasha is a close friend of mine. I know her well enough to know we share the same beliefs in how you should treat humans, alpha or omega.” Tony says and grabs a phone laying on the nightstand and hands it to Peter “how about you call while I take a shower? Just pick the contact of Natasha R.”

Petr grabs the phone and Tony moves of the bed again. As Tony reaches the door to the bathroom Peter calls out a “thank you, Tony.”

Tony turns and look at Peter eyes soft and full of adoration “anytime.” He takes in a small breath and says “I’m really happy I met you, my love.” The words making Peter’s heartbeat quickens. Tony turns again and enters the bathroom. Peter lays the phone down on the bed and gets out, moving to the bathroom. He could call MJ later.

Tony was already in the shower water running down his body. Peter walks into the shower and hugs Tony from behind. One of Tony’s hands quickly finds Peter’s that rested on his stomach and caresses the back of his hand with his thumb. Peter places a kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades and whispers against his skin. “I’m really happy I met you Tony, and I love you too.”

Tony turns around in Peter’s arms and both hands grab both sides of Peter’s face and he kisses him, kiss full of hunger. Peter quick to return the kiss with as much fervor. “I really do love you, so much” Tony says against Peter’s lips. Peter had never felt happier or more content as he did right now in the arms of his alpha.


End file.
